Paper Angel
by criticalpaper
Summary: Five teenagers are pulled into a new world...er...dimenson. For what purpose and why? and Who is the cloaked figure?...Set after the Incognito incident and may contain manga elements in later chapters. Please read and review. All types are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Hellsing, Witch Hunter Robin, or A Walk to Remember.

"Aaand Good Morning New York City! This is Tom Wilson with the weath-" -Slam! A hand shot out from under the sheets of a nearby bed. The person groaned. A head with chin length brown hair emerged. It was a girl with brown eyes, a small nose, and thin lips set in a frown.

1st person point-of-view:

"Good morning my foot," I said. And I had the right to. Every 16 year old had the right to. At least those who have my job. Unknown to my friends, I'm a demon hunter aka Paper Angel aka Angel of Death. I'm a witch who can manipulate paper, go figure, and I have a specialty of using blessed silver wires to cut through undead and the like.

Since I use wires, my fellow hunters at the Agency often call me Walter for some reason. I think he's a retainer from some anime. Hellsing, I think. But what does a retainer have to do with wires? Every time I would ask they would either laugh or shake their heads. Anyways enough pondering. Time for school. Oh the horror.

3rd person point-of-view:

Emily Chun got out of bed groaning. "Emily! Breakfast!" shouted her mom from downstairs. "Coming mom!" Emily shouted back. She put on her glasses and went into the bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth. Five minutes later she was heading downstairs to the kitchen in a black blouse and black jeans. She checked the pink Baby-G watch on her left wrist. It read 6: 25 am. "School starts at 7: 50, so I have an hour and 25 minutes to get there. Yippee," Emily thought.

She reached the kitchen and found her parents rushing around. Her mom placed a plate of toast and jam in front of her as she sat down. "What is it this time?" asked Emily in a bored tone.

"We have to attend a meeting today pumpkin," answered her dad, "and it's being held in Paris. Our boss also told us that we would be staying there for two weeks."

"Our plane leaves at nine dear, so I trust you'll lock up after you finish?" asked her mom. Emily nodded in the affirmative while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Her dad picked up their stuff and headed out to the company car outside. "Bye pumpkin! See you in two weeks," shouted her dad. "Bye!" Emily shouted back. Her mom faced her then asked if she would be okay being home alone, if she had Grandma's phone number, and to call them if she was in trouble. Emily again nodded in affirmative.

"Bye honey, I'll miss you!" said her mom while hugging her.

"Miss you too mom," said Emily while hugging her back.

"Make sure you get enough sleep and have time to do your homework, and promise me you won't get injured during your hunts, ok?" said her mom.

"Okay," she replied. Only her parents, aside from the Agency, knew that she was a hunter. After one last hug her mom left.

1st person point-of-view:

-Sigh- "Home alone again," I thought. After breakfast I cleaned up and went to my room to retrieve my schoolbag. True to my word I locked up the house and left for school. The train ride was boring as usual and walked the four blocks left to my school.

At the front gates I met up with Will. Now Will is an interesting character. When people say I'm tall, they have yet to see Will Thorn. His 5ft 11in towers over my 5ft 6in. He has jet black hair and dark grey eyes (think Amon from WHR only kinder looking). They almost look black when he's angry. Sharp face. Always looks pissed for some reason. Not to mention the fact he wears a black trench coat everyday, even when it's 95 degrees outside. Today he's wearing a black and white version of what I'm wearing. White formal shirt, first three buttons left open and black jeans.

In homeroom, we met up with the rest of our rag tag group, here's a list:

Jeremy Blake- blonde shoulder length hair kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. He's the computer expert in our group. A small face with a big mouth. 5ft 3in and a bit over weight.

Tammy Song- short orange hair (dyed) that's always messy and dark brown eyes. She's the smartest student in school. I'm the forth. A kind face that most people would turn to for help. 5ft 2in and way too skinny to be healthy.

Aisha Lu- black hair in braids and brown eyes. The fashionable one of the group. Always a happy face. 5ft 5in and thin.

3rd person point-of-view:

The day went on normally and after school the group met up at the nearby park. Since it was a Friday, they were planning on having a little get together before Spring Break which was next week.

"Why don't we head to my family's summer house in Connecticut?" suggested Aisha.

"This is spring break not summer vacation," said Jeremy

"Who's gonna drive anyways?" asked Tammy.

"Good point," said Aisha dejectedly.

"How 'bout we have a sleep over at my place, my parents are in a convention in Switzerland," said Will.

"You sure it's gonna be ok with your parents?" asked Emily.

"Yes, as long as we avoid the basement, they're doing another one of their experiments down there," said Will.

"What it is about this time?" asked Tammy.

"The only thing I'm sure about is that it's some portal to a different dimension," said Will, "still want to go?"

After a short discussion the group agreed to have the sleepover. They separated and went home to pack and prepare for the sleepover.

That night in the living room of Will's house, the group was in their pajama's arguing over what they should watch. "I want to watch _Witch Hunter Robin_," said Jeremy.

"Well I want to watch _Hellsing_," said Tammy.

"Why can't we watch _A Walk to Remember?_" asked Aisha.

"How about we ask Will since it's his house?" said Emily as Will came in with a bowl of popcorn.

"A Walk to Remember!" shouted Aisha. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm just making sure," said Aisha sheepishly.

"Of what? If I may ask," said Jeremy.

"Oh, nothing," answered Aisha.

"The choices are Hellsing, Witch Hunter Robin, and A Walk to Remember," said Emily.

"Well I vote for Hellsing," said Will.

"Yes!" cried Tammy. Everybody else groaned, but gathered around the big flat screen as Will put in the DVD and turned to the first episode of Hellsing.

1st person point-of-view:

Hellsing, why does that ring a bell? Oh yeah, that Walter guy. I see no wires so far but the anime is actually good. Though I think Alucard should get a different name. It's Dracula spelled backwards. Kind of corny really but whatever makes Tammy so enthusiastic about Hellsing, it's fine with me.

Meanwhile:

Outside a thunder storm is brewing and a light was on in the basement. A cloaked figure was looking around the room. A table was loaded with books on physics, theories by past scientists, notebooks bursting with notes, and a journal recording every step of the experiment. Parts of a machine could be found on another tables and a file cabinet stood in a corner with papers sticking out. But the figure wasn't interested in those things. He was looking at the wall facing the stairs to a door.

A big circle of metal surrounded by two obelisks of metal and wires took up most of the wall and was connected by many wires to a large generator to the right of the machine. The figure was shaking with silent laughter. It waved its hand and the machine came to life. To the left of the machine a panel of buttons and screens and an upright scanner turned on. The figure nodded as though it was impressed. But before it left, it set the scanner and the machine to begin operating at 8: 45 a.m.

The next morning in the kitchen of the Thorn residence, Tammy was busy eating cereal, Will was cooking eggs, and Emily was drinking a cup of tea. "What time is it?" asked Aisha, yawning as she entered. "8: 43," said Tammy, "Why?"

"Just asking," said Aisha, "by the way has anybody seen Jeremy?"

Will, Tammy, and Emily shook their heads.

"The last I saw him, he was in the dining room looking over his stuff," said Will. He finished cooking the eggs and placed them on a plate. "Want some?" He offered to Aisha. "Yes, thank you," said Aisha.

In the dining room however, Jeremy was staring at a door. He knew that it lead to Will's basement. "A portal to another dimension, eh?" thought Jeremy, "I gotta check this out." He gathered his things and headed towards the door.

In the kitchen, Will was stating bad news. "Hey guys, about last night's thunder storm," started Will. "What about it?" asked Tammy.

"It cut out most of the power in New York City. My house was one of the lucky ones though for some reason only the cell phones and house phones are not working," said Will.

"So that means that we're stuck here with no contact with the outside the world," groaned Aisha.

"Hey at least the TV and computer still works," said Will happily.

"You just don't understand the value of cell phones do you?" said Aisha while shaking her head.

"No, I don't."

"Hey people cool it," said Tammy. Both closed their mouths.

"Better tell this to Jeremy," said Emily.

"He already knows," said Will.

"Better get him anyways," said Emily," I have a bad feeling about this."

Everybody left in search for him.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Jeremy opened the door and went down the steps. At the landing he reached around for the light switch. He found it and flicked them on. What he saw made him stare, but before he could move an inch, the machine began operating. Behind him a gasp was heard. It was Tammy with her Hellsing DVD in her hands. "What did you do?" she cried. "Nothing!" answered Jeremy. Then something caught there attention. The scanner on the left of the room was scanning the entire room. As soon as it passed the cover of Tammy's DVDs it stopped.

"Setting coordinates for dimension 00479A," said a mechanical voice," opening gates…now."

"Wait what's happening?" cried Tammy frightened.

"I don't know," said Jeremy just as scared.

Soon a whirlpool of colors opened before them and a wind picked up pulling both towards the whirlpool. Tammy screamed.

Upstairs, Will was in the living room, Emily was in the study looking through her bag, and Aisha was in the hallway heading towards the bathroom. When they heard the scream, they all thought "What the hell?" and headed towards the source of the scream. Emily grabbed her bag before she went out the door. "Just in case," she thought and wore the gloves that were lying on the desk.

All three met at the base of the stair case and it was Will who told them where the scream came from. "I think it came from the basement," he said. The two girls nodded and headed towards the basement. When they reached the landing at the base of the stairs they gaped. Jeremy and Tammy were hugging each other but that wasn't what bothered them. It was the whirlpool of colors swirling behind the two hugging and the pulling sensation it was creating. "What is it?" asked Aisha. But before anyone could answer, they were sucked in. Unheard by the screaming group, a voice was laughing evilly in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to apologize to my reviewers for the long delay. My computer has been acting wacky as of late and I hope that this chapter would earn your forgiveness. If it too short thenI am really really sorry.

Disclaimer: Still don't Hellsing. Everything else is mine.

1st person point-of-view:

Ugh. "Where am I?" I thought, "and where are my glasses?" After finding them a few inches from my right hand I looked around to find myself at the edge of a forest with a full moon shining down. Sprawled around me were my friends. They awoke a few seconds after me. I checked myself for injuries and finding none looked at the others. Aisha has a sprained ankle. Jeremy has a broken wrist. Tammy is holding her right shoulder and Will is looking off into the forest. Now that I think about it, he's staring and he's bleeding from small head wound. He got up walked and few steps then stopped with mouth a gape.

"Hey Will! What's wrong?" asked Jeremy while hugging his left arm.

Will didn't answer. He just pointed into the forest. Turning in that direction, I saw what caused his reaction. I narrowed my eyes. Ghouls.

3rd person point-of-view:

Everyone looked into the forest. Both Tammy and Aisha screamed while Jeremy just sat there eyes wide. Will was still standing there and Emily narrowed her eyes. Something was coming their way and it wasn't pleasant. Moaning could be heard and grew louder as they came nearer. Some had limbs missing and most looked shriveled up. They limped closer to the moonlight and were closing the distance between the group and the forest rapidly.

Then Emily took action. "Screw the code," she thought. She pushed Will out if the way and took a stance. Papers with words in a forgotten language flew out of her bag and silver wires came out of her gloves. As if they were living things themselves, the papers sliced through the ghouls. All had the same target, the head or the heart. The wires took out those that got through the papers. Soon the whole area was covered in dust and dead bodies.

When the last ghoul was destroyed, the air became silent. Emily stood still with her back to her friends. No one spoke. It was Jeremy who broke the silence. "That was soo cool!" shouted Jeremy.

"No! That was awesome, freaky but awesome," said Will.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" asked Tammy excitedly.

"Yeah! How come you never told us you could do that?" asked Aisha.

Emily opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by clapping. The shadows at the edge of the forest moved. Soon a tall man in red emerged. He was the one clapping. He wore a big red hat with strands of black hair showing underneath, orange tinted sunglasses, and a red double breasted-coat. It was opened to reveal a black Victorian suit with a red necktie. The man was smirking as he clapped. The group swore that they saw fangs.

"Who the hell is this guy and why does he look familiar?" thought Emily. "I am Alucard," replied the man as if he read her mind, "I'm from the Trash Cleaning Unit of the Hellsing Institute. It's seems as though my job was already completed."

"No way!" said Tammy, "_The_ Alucard is standing in front of me? Oh my god!"

"Tell me about it," Aisha groaned, "first it was that whirlpool thingie, then these dead people, then Emily, quiet little Emily,"-"Hey!"-"kicks their asses into dust, then this guy from some dumb anime shows up an- Ow!" Tammy had kicked her in the shins. "What was that for? That ankle was sprained already!"

"Oh nothing, except for shut up please," said Tammy smugly. Alucard raised his eyebrows. Emily shrugged in response. "Soo, I guess we introduce ourselves right?" asked Jeremy. "Please do," said Alucard.

"I'll start. My name is Tammy Song," said Tammy.

"Jeremy Blake," said Jeremy.

"Aisha Lu," said Aisha.

"Will Thorn," said Will

"Emily Chun," said Emily.

"How did all of you get here?" said a new voice. A girl in a blue uniform was walking towards them. She had orange hair and red eyes. "Ah, Police Girl, you missed all the action," said Alucard.

"Well I wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't left me to take care of the FREAK, Master."

"Did you have fun Police Girl?"

"Arrgh! Master no I did not have fun," In the background the group was talking to each other. "Geez, those two are strange," said Jeremy sweatdropping. Will and Tammy were chuckling while Aisha and Emily looked at the two fighting.

"and for your information, Sir Integra is looking for you."

"Well, I can't keep my master waiting can I?" With that said Alucard disappeared in a cloud of bats. The girl in the uniform sweatdropped then turned to the group.

"Um, Hi," she said fidgeting, "since I already heard you introduce yourselves. My name is Seras Victoria, Senior Officer in the Hellsing Institution."

The grouped murmured their hellos.

"Mind telling me how a group of kids wound up in this neck of the woods?" she asked.

"We were dropped here by a portal of some sort," said Tammy.

"Uh, right," said Seras.

"But it's true, how else would we have gotten these injuries," said Aisha.

"Aisha, we could have gotten them through different circumstances," retorted Will.

"How about you just take us to this Sir Integra, let us get some medical attention, and then we'll be well on our way," said Emily.

"Very well, follow me," said Seras sighing. The group gathered their things and followed her. Aisha was given help from Emily because of her sprained ankle.

Soon they arrived at a clearing full of military activity. Seras led them into a helicopter were they saw Alucard talking with a blond haired woman in a green suit. "Look! There's Sir Integra," said Tammy. Seras stared at her. "Wait, you know her?" she asked.

"Well, if you believe our story. You, Sir Integra, and Alucard are from an anime I really like."

"I've heard of anime but this is ridiculous."

"Yes it is. Alucard tells me all of you are from a different dimension," said Sir Integra as she approached the group, "What I need to know is how."

"Can we explain after we get medical help? My shoulder is killing me," said Tammy. Sir Integra frowned for a moment then agreed.

"And before I forget," she said, "All of you have been transferred into my organization. From what Alucard told me, one of you would be a great asset to the Hellsing Institution."

She looked at Emily. Icy blue eyes met a soft brown. Then Emily turned away.

"Hellsing will now withdraw!" shouted Sir Integra before she entered the helicopter.

"Soo I guess you'll have to ride in the tanks with me," said Seras when the helicopter took off. Alucard was already gone and some tanks were preparing to leave.

Once the group arrived at a large mansion, they were shown by an elderly retainer named Walter to Sir Integra's office. On the way to her office, Emily noticed that Walter kept looking at her gloves. Feeling uneasy, she hid her hands in her pockets causing the old retainer to chuckle. Finally they arrived at their destination. It was a big office with a checkered floor and void of any furniture except for a large desk and a green high-backed chair in which sat Sir Integra.

"Alucard has already informed me of your names," she said as the group came closer to her desk. Walter stayed near the doors. "and I, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, welcome you all to the Hellsing Institution. I own this organization and as new members, there are rules you must follow. Walter will give each of you written copies tomorrow morning, since I have more important matters to attend to at the moment. Walter will show you to your rooms. Dismissed." Walter opened the door and one by one they filed out. "Oh and Miss Chun please stay for a while," added Sir Integra.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Owning Hellsing is a goal I cannot reach.

1st person:

'Gulp' I have a really weird feeling tingling in my veins. Hopefully she's not going to question my abilities. I've already put the Agency in enough trouble by revealing my secret. Oh man, the boss is really gonna kill me when I get back. He's probably watching me through that mirror thingie in his office right now.

3rd person:

As requested Emily stayed behind, gulping as she turned to face Sir Integra.

"Now as you know I run an organization that hunts the undead," said Sir Integra, "But lately their have been reports of increased activity by artificial vampires called FREAKS."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Emily interrupted confused.

"You and your friends will be expected to serve in my institution," continued Sir Integra unfazed, "but you will be in a separate division temporarily. The missions I will give to you will be solo missions. Based on Alucard's account of your performance, you should be able to handle things on your own."

"Would there be any chance that the division is called the Trash Cleaning Unit?"

"Correct. I'm interested to see how well you perform on the battlefield alone. Of course you'll be accompanied by some of my troops should things get out of control."

"I assure you that they won't."

"Very well. Tomorrow morning I want all of you in my office to discuss how you arrived here. You are dismissed." Sir Integra lit a cigar while Emily saluted and walked towards the door. She opened it to find Walter waiting for her.

"Good evening Miss Chun," he said after she closed the door.

"Evening Walter," Emily replied, "um, could you show me to my room? I'm kinda tired. And you can just call me Emily. The title 'Miss Chun' makes me feel as though I'm in trouble." She rubbed the back of her head looking sheepish.

Walter bowed. "Of course Mis- Emily. This way please," he said. Walter walked ahead while Emily followed.

To Emily, the walk to her room seemed endless. The dark halls seemed to go on forever. At last they stopped at a white door. Walter opened it to reveal a large room with three beds. Both Tammy and Aisha were sleeping in the beds near the left wall. That left her the bed near the big window on the right wall. Moonlight poured in from the outside.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room," he said.

"It's fine with me," said Emily. He bid her good night and left.

Emily entered the room and closed the door. Quickly and quietly she approached her bed and dropped her bag on it. She rummaged through it until she found her pajamas. She changed into them and slipped in between the bed sheets. Her glasses were placed at the edge of the bedside table. Once her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in Sir Integra's office after Emily left the room:

"You can come out now Alucard," said Sir Integra. The shadows in a dark corner shifted to reveal the red clad figure of the No-Life King. He was smirking.

"Good evening, my master," Alucard said. Sir Integra took a drag of her cigar

and released a cloud of smoke.

"Tell me, servant, why would you be interested in things that involve Miss Chun? I have transferred her to your division but what irks me is, why? You say she is skilled with using wires and has the ability to control paper. Clearly she must have had some training in these fields?"

"Your point Master?"

"You have been neglecting to train your fledgling, Alucard."

"I see no point in training a weakling who refuses to accept her nature." This comment made Sir Integra enraged.

"She is your fledgling! Therefore you are responsible for her upbringing! Lately she has been prone to receiving more bullet wounds then she should have. The freaks are getting smarter Alucard, those were silver bullet wounds. I've had Walter stay with her to make she drinks her blood which she does. I'm running out of soldiers and I refuse to lose anymore just because you neglected to train your fledgling!"

Alucard stopped smirking. "What are your orders my master?"

"I order you to train her, servant."

"As you wish, my master." said Alucard as he sank through the floor.

The next morning:

"Hey, wake up," said a voice. The lump in the bed rolled over. The voice sighed "Emily, wake up!" screamed the voice. Emily shot up wide eyed and almost collided with Aisha's head. She was smiling along with Tammy, who was at the foot of her bed. Both were still in their clothes from yesterday. 'Probably slept in them,' Emily thought. "You people are evil," she said as she reached for her glasses on the bedside table. "It's not our fault you overslept," said Aisha. "Yeah, you missed the meeting with Sir Integra," said Tammy.

"Walter was nice enough to wake us up, but we convinced him to let you sleep."

"You deserved it for saving our asses back there."

"Besides you slept like a rock."

"I'm touched," said Emily.

"Yeah, we know you love us – Hey!" Tammy was struck by a pillow. Both Aisha and Emily laughed. A cough sounded from the door. All three girls turned to find Will and Jeremy at the doorway. Both received pillows in their faces. "We could have been changing you perverts!" the girls yelled. "Hey, we knocked and no one answered," said Jeremy. "So we opened the door and were greeted by pillows," said Will. "Ha ha, very funny. Now get out so I can change," said Emily while holding two pillows.

"As milady wishes," said both boys as they ran out and shut the door. Sadly, the pillows that were aimed at them missed and hit the door.

Five minutes later, Emily, dressed in baggy khaki pants and a white blouse, and her friends were searching for the kitchen. Everyone besides Emily had eaten after the meeting, but they wanted to show her where the kitchen was after they heard her stomach growl loudly. She was still red in the face and holding her stomach. "Are you sure it's this way?" asked Tammy. Will was leading the group. "Yea- no," he answered. Everyone sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there something wrong?" said a voice. The group jumped in surprise and turned to find Walter behind them.

"Dude, don't scare us like that!" said Jeremy.

"My apologies Mr. Blake," said Walter.

"Morning Walter," said Emily smiling.

"Good morning Emily," he said.

"Could you show us where the kitchen is?" she asked sheepishly, "I'm kinda hungry."

"More like starving," said Jeremy. A blank index card flew out of Emily's front pocket and circled Jeremy's head. "I forgot you could do that," he said frowning. The index card folded it self into an airplane and started poking him at his sides. "All right, all right, I'll stop with the comments!" he shouted as the others, including Walter chuckled. The plane unfolded itself and flew back into Emily's pocket while she smirked. "This way please," said Walter. The group followed him.

When they arrived at a large kitchen, Walter left them to bring Sir Integra her tea. A few of the household staff were conversing with each other at a table in the corner near the right wall. They stopped when one of them spotted the group then returned to their previous conversation. "That was weird," said Aisha. "Whatever. I'm too hungry to care," said Emily as she headed towards the refrigerator. Her friends sniggered. "What? I am!" she said. She took the ingredients for a simple omelet out of the fridge and headed towards the stove. She asked Will to boil water for her tea and thanked him when he was done.

After Emily ate her breakfast and finished her tea, the group wandered around and found themselves in a largeballroom. There were mirrors covering the wall on one side and long French windows on the other side. A simple glass door led to a beautiful and lush garden outside. A grand piano was on the left side of a small stage. The group found themselves awed as they looked at the ceiling. An enormous glass chandelier hung down the center surrounded by angels and couples dancing across the domed ceiling. "Amazing, I never thought this mansion would have a ballroom," said Tammy.

"Anybody up for a little dancing?" asked Emily.

"Do you think we're even allowed to?" asked Will.

"Well the little booklets we were given said nothing about not being allowed to dance," said Aisha.

"I don't even know how to dance," said Jeremy.

"Then we'll teach you, right guys?" said Emily as she dragged Jeremy to the center of the room. The rest followed.

"So who wants to play the piano?" asked Tammy as she paired up with Will.

"I do, though I would prefer a violin," said Emily. Aisha paired up with Jeremy and volunteered to teach him. Emily sat down on the piano and started playing a few scales as a warm up, while her friends taught Jeremy the basics of dancing.

"I think we should start with the waltz," said Will.

"Alright," said Emily. She tapped her foot to help the others and played a slow waltz. Aisha told Jeremy to count the beat in threes and lead him while he repeatedly counted to three. Both Will and Tammy were already into the waltz and were swirling around the room. When Jeremy was confident that he mastered the slow waltz, they moved onto a faster waltz. By the time they stopped, it was late afternoon. Jeremy had learned how to waltz proficiently and do a little tango.

"Well that was fun," said Emily as she rubbed her fingers and stretched. The others were too breathless to answer and were resting on the edge of the stage. Emily skimmed her eyes around the room and was startled when she spotted the mirror near the doors. It was completely black and covered in red eyes. The moment she blinked it was gone.

'I'm guessing that was Alucard,' thought Emily. 'Correct little angel' Alucard's voice rang through her head. Emily grimaced at the nickname.

'Hey! Keep out of my mind! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?' she asked, 'and if you're gonna call me names it's either Paper Angel or Angel of Death'

'The latter has already been taken little angel.'

'By who?' Alucard chuckled and Emily felt him leave her mind.

At that moment someone knocked on the doors. Emily snapped out of her reverie and walked towards the doors minding her friends as they laid on the stage. It was Walter who was puzzled about the music coming from the ballroom.

"What are all of you doing here? You missed lunch." he asked.

"Dancing," replied Emily.

"Yeah, it was fun," said Tammy as she and the others approached them.

"Don't you have duties to attend to as in helping the staff with the house work?" asked Walter.

"House work?" said Emily. Both Tammy and Aisha fidgeted.

"Me and Tammy got stuck with the Household Maintenance Division," said Aisha while rubbing her head, "Both Will and Jeremy are in the Investigation Department."

"Everyone agrees with me when I say you're lucky," said Jeremy.

"Trust me, it's not lucky. Ghouls give me nightmares," said Emily shivering.

"As much as I would like to continue this rather interesting conversation," said Walter, "all of you have duties to attend to."

Emily's friends groaned, said goodbye and went their separate ways, leaving Emily alone with Walter. "Emily, if you would please follow me, I have something to show you," he said. Emily sighed and followed Walter begrudgingly as he walked down the hall.

Soon they arrived at a door in the basement. Walter opened it to reveal a weapons workshop. Guns, knives, and swords in many forms littered the room.

Emily followed Walter to a table in the center of the room. On it was a large rectangular case. 'Wonder what's in it.' thought Emily. Walter opened the case and showed Emily its contents. She was speechless. Nestled in red velvet were two handguns with their corresponding cartridges. One was completely black with the Hellsing insignia and "Speak with Death" carved onto its surface in white, while the other was grey with the Hellsing insignia and "Deliver me from thy Wrath" carved onto its surface in black. Walter was pleased with her reaction.

"Meet Raven," said Walter lifting the black gun with his right hand, "and Hermes," he lifted the grey gun with his left hand, "I've been working on these for a few months and just finished them today." He placed them back in their case. "Both are modified Walther P22 handguns and are capable of being wielded by humans. The Raven's cartridges contain twelve 9mm explosive rounds made of pure blessed silver and a hollow core filled with a special explosive our Weapons Department developed. Hermes' cartridges contain twelve 9mm pure blessed silver bullets filled with a quicksilver core. Both use special gunpowder also developed in our Weapons Department and have yet to be tested on the field."

"So you want me to do the testing?" asked Emily excitedly.

"I would be ashamed if you wouldn't," said Walter smiling.

After an hour of explaining how to take care of the guns, it was time for dinner. Emily followed Walter to the cafeteria with her guns in tow. He left her there to deliver Sir Integra her dinner.

Emily walked in and spotted Will waving to her across the room. She zigzagged through the tables of hungry soldiers and other Hellsing personnel to Will's table. The rest of the group was there as well.

"Hi guys," said Emily.

"-Ey –m-lee," greeted Jeremy through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Dude not with your mouthful!" said Aisha.

"Sorry," said Jeremy after he swallowed.

"Hi Emily," said Tammy, "so what's in the case?

"Just some new weapons Walter wants me to try out," said Emily as she sat down. She placed the case beside her.

"Are they guns?" asked Will.

"Yes," answered Emily, "I'll show them to you sometime when it's less crowded though."

Her answer was met with groans of disappointment.

"Fine, after dinner come to the girl's bedroom. There. Happy?" she huffed. Everyone else laughed.

Dinner went by quickly. 'Too quickly' thought Emily. As promised, Emily showed her friends the guns once they got to the girl's bedroom. After they were done admiring the guns, the boys left for their room across the hall.

Later after Tammy came out from the bathroom in her new pajamas a knock was heard. Aisha opened the door and found Walter waiting in the hallway.

"Sorry to bother you all but Emily is to report to Sir Integra's office immediately," he said.

"Um, five minutes please," said Emily from her bed.

"Very well, but hurry. Sir Integra does not like to be kept waiting."

The door was shut and five minutes later Emily emerged in new clothing. She wore the same white blouse with a black tie, herblack gloves with the wires, a long black trench coat, black trousers, and black army boots. The coat was open and revealed many inside pockets. In two of them, on opposite sides were Raven and Hermes.

"Ready," she said.

A/N: Does anybody know what Walter's wires are called?The question'sbeen buggin me ever since I started the story >


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I only write to pass the time.

1st person:

I hope I didn't change into my combat outfit for nothing. It makes me feel as though I'm showing off.

3rd person:

Emily and Walter arrived in front of Sir Integra's office and entered after Walter's knock was answered with an "Enter". Emily walked towards Sir Integra's desk while Walter waited near the doors.

"Miss Chun, I have a mission for you tonight," said Sir Integra when Emily stopped in front of her, "An hour ago we received reports of ghoul activity in the west end of London. A FREAK is most likely behind this. Your mission is to search and destroy. Leave none alive. Walter will escort you to the carpool where your transportation will be. Five of my troops will accompany you. Dismissed."

"Yes, uh-sir? Or is it ma'am?" asked Emily.

"Sir."

"Yes, sir." Emily saluted her and left with Walter. Before going to the carpool, however, Walter took Emily to the weapons workshop to give her extra ammo for her guns. They arrived at the carpool where a black van was waiting.

"Good luck on your mission Emily," said Walter.

"Thanks Walter. Bye," said Emily as she got into the van.

The ride to the site was quiet. Emily sat in the back alone checking her weapons. Some of the soldiers watched her as she fiddled with her wires and papers, filled with an unfamiliar language, flew around her. After she was done fiddling with the wires, she took out her guns and checked if they were loaded.

When the van stopped at a rundown building Emily stepped out fixing a communicator to her right ear. Her hair was in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She fixed her glasses then approached the front door of the building.

As soon as she opened the door, ghouls came pouring out of the first floor rooms. 'Someone's been drinking a lot' thought Emily as she let loose her wires. Immediately, eleven ghouls went down. Papers flew out of her coat and then nine more went down. Soon the entire floor was clear of ghouls. Only dust and random body parts remained. She took out her guns then proceeded to the second floor. It was also flooded with ghouls. Emily aimed Raven at the ghouls to her right and aimed Hermes at the ghouls to her left. Her papers took out the ghouls in front of her. At once many ghouls went down when she pulled both triggers. 'Walter did an outstanding job with the guns,' thought Emily. In a few minutes the entire floor was cleared.

"Well, well, well, look at the little girlie go," said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a boy her age standing there. Red eyes stared at her through a mop of light blond hair.

"You must be the FREAK who caused all of this," growled Emily narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," said the FREAK, "Let's see you survive a third round."

He snapped his fingers and ghouls came pouring in from the stairwell behind him. 'Talk about obnoxious,' thought Emily as she growled in frustration. She made quick work of the ghouls then reloaded her guns. The FREAK was nowhere to be found. She had seen him run up the stairs while she fought with the ghouls.

Silently, she crept upstairs and was met with bullets at the third floor landing. She quickly dodged them. "You bitch, how can you still be alive?" shouted the FREAK holding a submachine gun. 'He's frightened. How lame,' thought Emily. She dodged the next volley of bullets and aimed Raven at the FREAK's heart. Once the trigger was pulled, the FREAK fell in a pile of dust. "How disappointing," said Emily standing over the pile, "He didn't even put up a fight."

"Agent Chun," said someone through the communicator, "is everything alright?" "Yes, the FREAK has been silenced," answered Emily, "I'm coming out now."

Sighing, she stowed her guns and walked out the building. She entered the van where she was told that she cleared her mission in less than 20 minutes. 'Yay for me,' thought Emily sarcastically. The ride back to the mansion was silent.

At the carpool, Sir Integra was waiting for them. Walter and Seras were also there. When the van's occupants all exited, Sir Integra stepped forward and stood attention. The soldiers followed her example and formed a straight line in front of her. Emily stood behind them clueless as the soldiers and Sir Integra recited "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

After the soldiers left Sir Integra approached Emily.

"As part of this organization you will be expected to memorize that motto," she said.

"Yes, sir," said Emily saluting.

"How was your first mission?" asked Sir Integra.

"I cleared it in less than 20 minutes."

"And the FREAK?"

"Silenced."

"Good but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" 'There goes another weird feeling,' thought Emily.

"I want you to train Officer Victoria on her physical abilities. Starting today." Seras fidgeted in the background. Emily sweat-dropped. 'Well that was sudden,' she thought.

"Isn't that Alucard's job?" Sir Integra glared at her.

"Alright, I'll train Officer Victoria."

"Walter will show you the sparing room." After Sir Integra said that, she left.

"Sorry if I'll be a burden," said Seras sheepishly.

"It's okay Seras. I only blame your lazy master," said Emily smiling.

"If you will follow me," said Walter.

"Um, Walter can you show me the shooting range? I wanna start from there."

"I can show you where it is," said Seras.

"Then I'll take my leave if you don't mind," said Walter bowing.

Both Seras and Emily said good night to Walter then headed towards the shooting range.

The shooting range was empty when they got there.

"This is my first time training somebody," said Emily, "so it'll be a little awkward at first. The first thing I can think of right now is testing your shooting skills."

"Nothing's wrong with my shooting," said Seras.

"We'll see about that," said Emily smiling. She approached a booth and took out her guns. Curious about the guns, Seras took a closer look.

"Walter is a genius," said Emily when Seras came near her.

"You mean he made those guns?" asked Seras.

"Yep, they're outstanding." Emily took out the cartridges in both guns and replaced them with cartridges of lead bullets she had received from Walter before her mission.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure," Emily handed her both Raven and Hermes, "the black one is Raven and the grey one is Hermes."

"They look almost like Master's guns only smaller and really light."

"Really? Anyways you can use Hermes for today's lesson. But instead of hitting stationary targets, you'll be hitting moving targets." Seras, confused, frowned.

"I'll be controlling paper targets," Emily explained.

"Oh," Seras said.

"Let us begin."

Half an hour was spent with little success. Out of the 12 targets that Emily flew in front of Seras, 5 were hit.

"You move them too fast," Seras complained.

"Not everything is easy. Don't you vampires have a third eye?"

"Huh?"

"A third eye. I trained with vampires back at home and learned about some of their abilities. The third eye helps a lot with moving targets and stationary targets that are far away."

"Are you expecting me to grow another eye?" Emily sweat-dropped.

"No, I'm expecting you to focus and concentrate on reading your target's movements. Predict where it will move next then shoot."

"I still don't get where the third eye comes in."

"Pinpoint your aim from the center of your forehead."

"Then you _are_ expecting me to grow another eye."

"Just shoot the damn targets!" Five sheets of paper flew out of Emily's inner pockets and joined the others.

"Alright, alright." Seras turned towards the mass of flying papers and concentrated. She felt a prickling sensation from the center of her forehead and closed her eyes. But instead of the usual darkness, she saw the mass of papers in front of her. What surprised her was that when she focused on one sheet of paper, she was able to follow its movements as if it was in slow motion. Seras followed Emily's advice then pulled the trigger. The sheet of paper fell with a hole in the middle.

"Hmm, not bad. Try again but faster," said Emily.

"Yes, sir," said Seras.

Fifteen minutes later, all of the papers were on the ground with holes in the middle. Silently they flew into Emily's hands. She stuffed them in her pocket.

"Well done Seras, next time I expect you to able to shot with out the third eye."

"Thank you." Seras gave Hermes back to Emily, who placed it in her right inner pocket.

"Well, that's it for today. I really need some shut eye." Emily yawned.

"It's still too early for me to turn in so I'll be happy to walk you to your room."

"Thanks, I wouldn't know how to get there from here anyways." Emily rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Both left the room unaware of a pair of red eyes in a dark corner. "Well done indeed Seras," said Alucard sadly, emerging from the shadows.

When both Tammy and Aisha awoke the next morning they were surprised to find Emily sleeping on top of her bed in her combat outfit. Her glasses laid askew on her face and her hair came loose from the rubber band. She was snoring softly.

"Should we wake her?" asked Aisha.

"Nah, she's probably tired from whatever Sir Integra made her do, most likely a mission," answered Tammy, "She's probably going to be adopting a vampire's schedule from now on."

"Talk about harsh."

"Come on, let her sleep, we have work to do." Both changed into their maid outfits after brushing their teeth and left the room. They met up with the boys and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

At around two in the afternoon, Emily awoke to an empty room. She got up and yawned. 'What time is it?' she thought. She checked her watch. It read 2:14 pm. "Wow, I slept late. It's almost lunch time," she said. After a short shower Emily changed back into her combat outfit and decided to go to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. She took her time admiring the antiques and paintings that lined the hallways. The cafeteria was bustling with activity when she got there.

"Good afternoon Emily," said someone behind her. She jumped startled then turned around. Walter stood behind her smiling.

"You have a very bad habit of sneaking up on people Walter," said Emily.

"My apologies but Sir Integra would like to speak to you about Miss Victoria's training. After you finish your lunch of course." He added when he saw the look on her face. Emily smiled. "Okay," she replied. "Have a good day Emily," Walter said as he walked away. "You too," she said back.

Emily went to the counter and ordered her lunch. She looked around and spotted her friends sitting at the same table from last time. After grabbing her lunch, she walked towards them. "Hey Emily," said Tammy as Emily got near. The others greeted her as well. "Hi guys," Emily replied as she sat down next to Aisha, "How was your day?"

"Not bad, you should see how hectic the Investigation Department was this morning," said Jeremy.

"We've gotten a lead on the FREAK chip production and have been running around like crazy just to verify it," said Will, "Sir Integra might send a team to investigate the factory we found."

"Hopefully this time we'll catch them," Jeremy said after taking a sip of his coffee, "People have been saying that this is the first successful lead they've received so far."

"So how was your mission last night?" asked Tammy. Emily choked on a piece of chicken.

"H-how did you know?" asked Emily after clearing her throat.

"Well, what you're wearing right now looks like a combat outfit," said Aisha scrutinizing Emily's clothes, "Not to mention the fact that you wore it last night."

"Come on, let's hear the details," said Will.

"I'd rather not. I have a meeting with Sir Integra after this so I'm kind of in hurry," said Emily apologetically. The group ate quietly and waved goodbye to Emily when she left.

On the way to Sir Integra's office, Emily's mind wandered.

1st person:

I don't get it the Agency should be trying to contact me by now. Oh wait, I told them I would be on vacation. -Slaps her forehead- But then again, my boss's mirror thingie should be able to detect if something's wrong with one of the hunters. How else would my boss have known that Wolfgang(1) was in trouble before he called for backup. Judy(2) said that the phone in his office only connected to departments within the Agency.

3rd person:

Emily stopped outside Sir Integra's office. She knocked and waited for an answer. When she didn't hear one she knocked again. No answer. She peeked inside. It was empty.

"This is weird," said Emily.

"It is rude to peek into a person's office when he or she is not inside," said a voice behind her. Emily jumped three feet into the air then turned around.

(1)- Wolfgang is a fellow hunter who got into major trouble with a gang of demons a month ago.

(2)- Judy is a techie/mechanic/weapon inventor. She gave Emily her garotte(?) wires.


	5. Chapter 5

Yippee!!!!! Some free time and no more writer's block. I humbly apologize to my reviewers and I want to thank Neogami for staying with me. Hopefully this chapter will suffice as a thank you gift. If not then I humbly apologize again.

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me.

Emily turned around to come face to face with Sir Integra with her arms crossed in front of her. A large manila folder was in her right hand. "Sorry, it's just that no one was answering," Emily apologized and stepped away from the open door.

"Apology accepted, now if you would come inside," said Sir Integra as she stepped into her office. Emily followed her in and sat in the indicated chair.

Sir Integra seated herself in front of her then started talking in brisk tones.

"Now Miss Chun, as you know, I have appointed you as Officer Victoria's trainer," she said, "I want a progress report concerning her training every two weeks. I also want a list of the things you will be teaching her. Officer Victoria is an essential asset to this organization along with Alucard but she lacks the proper training. Instead of only her physical abilities, I want you train her in everything, even her mental abilities."

"Um, one question if I may," Emily interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why should I increase her training?" As if she was expecting the question, Sir Integra leaned back in her chair, touched her fingertips together and elaborated.

"Fifteen minutes ago, reports came in from all over the globe describing a black robed specter reaping an entire country side of civilians with a scythe in one night. The first incident happened in a small town in Argentina then it moved onto other counties. At first we ignored it, since it was happening in countries with supernatural eliminating forces of their own but it has been spotted in France and we suspect it to be coming to England soon. We've also received accounts of the figure's killings from survivors telling that some victims would be chased by the undead spewing from the ground or nearby cemetery. Such actions are characteristic of necromancers but there are doubts. Investigators have found writings and sketches of blood in some of the houses. The language the figure used is unfamiliar, but the Research Department is collaborating with the Investigation Department right now to decipher it. Other details will be found in the folder." The folder that sat in front of Sir Integra was pushed towards Emily. With permission she skimmed through its contents but stopped at a particular picture. Sir Integra watched with interest as shock registered on Emily's face.

1st person:

No! It can't be. The agency destroyed her 15 years ago. It's in the Agency's archives. And this is a different dimension.

3rd person:

The picture Emily stared at depicted a cross with a long arrow tipped stem piercing a bloody winged heart crossed by a scythe all inscribed in a pentagram. The language surrounding the picture was the same language written on the papers she used to slay the ghouls.

"Anything you would like to share?" asked Sir Integra with an eyebrow raised.

"This situation is almost similar to an event that happened 15 years ago in my world," said Emily, "It was a massacre, but it only occurred in Romania at that time. In every house the Grim Reaper visited this drawing would be on its walls."- Emily showed her the picture. "I don't know how she was defea-"

"Wait, she?"

"Yes. She. Her name was Lilith. I don't know how she was defeated because it was never recorded. It might have been from the mass effort of memory erasing."

"I understand the erasing of people's mind of the incident but if it was never recorded, how do you know about it?"

"How she was defeated was never recorded. I found out about the incident from my mentor who participated in the memory erasing." _I can't tell her about the Agency. _

"Would this be the same mentor who taught you how to use the garrote wires?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. What about your ability to control paper?"

"I was born with it and taught myself how to use it."

"Hmm. Now that you know our situation how will you go about training Officer Victoria? I know I asked you to train her in her mental abilities, but you didn't complain with the fact that you are human and she is not."

"Um, well back at home, the vampires I fought with were true nosferatu not these cheap imitations you call FREAKs. So to be able to defeat them, I had to know every aspect of their abilities. My mentor would joke around saying 'Fight fire with fire or in this case, fight vampires with human encyclopedias about vampires.'" _Plus my mentor was a vampire._

"Strange terminology." Emily smiled while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well that is all. You are dismissed Miss Chun."

Emily saluted Sir Integra and left her office.

On the way to her room, Emily changed her mind and decided to go to the garden outside the ballroom. It was sunny in the garden and a few benches, shaded by trees, surrounded a small fountain. Flowers of many different colors lined the walkway to the fountain and in rows on each side of the walkway. Rose bushes were planted in between the trees and trimming one of them was Walter. "_Is he following me or something? It's like he's everywhere I look,"_ thought Emily. As if sensing he was not alone, Walter turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Emily," said Walter setting the trimming scissors down, "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth," said Emily sheepishly, "I have no clue. I was heading to my room then decided to come here."

"Ah," said Walter nodding, "I was just surprised. This garden is not really well known to the staff because the ballroom is off limits."

"Why?"

"This garden was where Sir Integra's father proposed to her mother. When she died, everything that reminded Arthur of her was put aside or forgotten. Sir Integra herself doesn't know of this place. I'm probably the only person that comes here. But not anymore since you and your friends have found it." Walter smiled sadly. Emily, feeling sorry, tried to apologize.

"Um, I'm really sorry if that's a problem," she said.

"No need to apologize. Besides, it gets lonely after a while," said Walter.

"It's beautiful," Emily said while turning around.

"It always is this time of year. Would you like to help me trim the rose bushes?"

"Sure. Is it okay if I use my garrote wires? I kind of need some practice." At Walter's nod, Emily took off her trench coat and placed it on a nearby bench. She rolled up her sleeves and used her wires to trim the bushes Walter pointed to. Unknown to them a black shadow with many red eyes observed them from a dark corner of the garden.

In the basement of the Hellsing mansion, in a particular fledgling's room, Seras Victoria was dreaming. She was having a nightmare, to be more specific. She would twist this way and that and whimper, as if trying to get away from an enemy only she could see.

-Dream phase-

_All Seras could see was blood. It was everywhere she looked. In the background she could hear maniacal laughter. It scared her and she could hear it getting louder. Then suddenly the bloody ground beneath her started trembling. She screamed. Grotesque figures were emerging from the ground reaching their rotting arms towards her. Thoroughly frightened, she ran as fast as she could. But something was slowing her down. She looked towards her feet and screamed again. Seras was now standing in a pool of black goo with insects crawling up her legs. The black goo shifted and eyes with amber-yellow orbs opened. When she recovered from her shock it was too late. The zombies that were after her had caught up. They surrounded Seras with hunger showing in their rotting faces. She heard someone snap his or her fingers and all hell broke loose. The zombies attacked her while she struggled screaming. "Fight back," whispered a voice. It was feminine. "Fight back. Release your true power. Forget your humanity and fight like a true nosferatu."_

"_Never!" Seras screamed, "I'll never become a monster like you or my master."_

_She said this as she threw the zombies off of her. "But you are already a monster Seras Victoria. Humans have no control over you. You've seen humans kill before. They're the one who should be called monsters not you. Think about the night your parents died. Did those bastards show mercy? They were humans. They were monsters."_

"_No, leave me alone!" Seras screamed desperately. In an instant she was alone. "If that is what you wish," the voice sighed. _

-End dream phase-

Seras woke up banging her head on the coffin lid. Swearing, she pressed the button to open the lid.

I know it's a bad place to end but I had this on my computer fo along time and had to post it up. I'm not dead yet people.


End file.
